Clara Oswald
Clara Oswald ist ein Mensch des 21. Jahrhunderts und wird zu einer Begleiterin des Elften und Zwölften Doctors. In der Episode The Name of the Doctor stellt sich heraus, dass Clara bereits seit der ersten Inkarnation des Doctors über ihn wacht - und somit die einzige Person überhaupt ist, die dem Doctor in all seinen Inkarnationen begegnete. Ausgelöst wird dies, als sie sich in den Zeitstrom des Doctors stürzt, um ihm das Leben zu retten. Dabei entstehen unzählige Versionen von Clara, die in verschiedenen Zeiten, an verschiedenen Orten ganz unterschiedliche Leben führen - immer mit dem Ziel, dem Doctor in kritischen Situationen beizustehen und ihm das Leben zu retten. Claras Kindheit Clara ist die Tochter von Ellie Ravenwood und Dave Oswald, die sich 1981 kennen und lieben lernen. Auslöser dieses Kennenlernens ist ein Blatt, das sich von einem Baum löst und dadurch das wichtigste Blatt in der gesamten Menschheitsgeschichte wird. Clara wird am 23. November 1986 geboren. Zwischen ihr und ihrer Mutter entwickelt sich eine sehr tiefe und innige Beziehung, die von Ellies überraschendem Tod 2005 unterbrochen wird. thumb|200px|Clara als kleines MädchenBereits als kleines Mädchen hat Clara zwei Begegnungen mit dem Elften Doctor. Auf seiner Suche nach Clara landet der Doctor in den 1980er Jahren des 20. Jahrhundert auf der Erde und begegnet auf einem Spielplatz einem kleinen Mädchen. Er unterhält sich mit ihr und berichtet von seiner Suche nach einer verlorenen Freundin. Das kleine Mädchen wünscht ihm Glück und läuft zu ihrer Mutter. Diese warnt ihre Tochter vor Gesprächen mit fremden Männern und nennt dabei ihren Namen: Clara. Der Doctor ist jedoch schon wieder weg, ohne den Namen gehört zu haben (The Bells of Saint John (Prequel)). thumb|200px|Clara und der fremde MannAls er später bereits weiß, wann und wo sie aufgewachsen ist und er herausfinden will, warum er ihr immer wieder begegnet, besucht er die Familie Oswald erneut auf einem Spielplatz (The Rings of Akhaten). Clara und der Elfte Doctor thumb|200px|Oswin in ihrer Traumwelt im Dalek-Asylum Die erste für den Doctor bewusste Begegnung mit Clara hat er in der Episode Asylum of the Daleks. Als Oswin Oswald ist Clara als Junior Entertainment Manager für die Kinder an Bord des Starliners Alaska verantwortlich. Das Schiff stürzt über dem Dalek-Asylum ab. Oswin gelingt es, sich über ein Jahr zu verbarrikadieren, da es ihr leicht fällt, die Dalek-Technologie zu hacken. Der Dalek-Premierminister schickt den Doctor, Amy Pond und Rory Williams zum Dalek-Asylum, um die Herkunft von Signalen zu erforschen, die Oswin aus dem Innern des Asylum sendet. Sie hilft den Dreien über Interkom im Kampf gegen die wahnsinnigen Insassen des Asylums, im Gegenzug will der Doctor sie von dem Planeten retten - ohne ihr persönlich begegnet zu sein. Als der Doctor endlich zu Oswins Rettungskapsel gelangt, muss er jedoch feststellen, dass seine Retterin längst zu einem vollständigen Dalek konvertiert wurde. Ihr geniales Bewusstsein hat sich eine Traumwelt erschaffen, aus der heraus sie ihm half. Sie sorgt dafür, dass er und seine Freunde fliehen können und bittet den Doctor, sie nicht zu vergessen. Sie wiederum sorgt dafür, dass das Kollektivbewusstsein der Daleks die Existenz des Doctors aus seinem Gedächtnis löscht. thumb|210px|left|Clara als Kellnerin Das zweite Mal begegnet er ihr im 19. Jahrhundert, in der Episode The Snowmen. Clara arbeitet im Jahre 1892 aushilfsweise als Kellnerin im Gasthaus The Rose & Crown. Als Gouvernante Miss Montague arbeitet sie hauptberuflich im Haus von Captain Latimer. Eines Nachts, kurz vor Weihnachten, trifft sie den Doctor, ohne sich an ein vorheriges Treffen erinnern zu können. Sie ist frech, willensstark und fasziniert vom Doctor. Als sie auf eine scheinbar intelligente Form von Schnee aufmerksam wird, bittet sie den Doctor um Hilfe, der sich eigentlich nicht mehr in die Angelegenheiten der Menschen einmischen will. Doch es gelingt Clara durch ihre kluge und vorwitzige Art, die Aufmerksamkeit des Doctors zu erregen. thumb|210px|Clara als Miss Montague Mutig kämpft sie mit ihm gegen die Invasion des von der Großen Intelligenz geschaffenen intelligenten Schnees, wird jedoch von einer mörderischen Eis-Gouvernante in die Tiefe gerissen. Sie ist lebensgefährlich verletzt, verspricht dem Doctor aber, sollte er die Menschheit retten, würde sie ihn auf seinen Reisen begleiten. Der Doctor besiegt die Große Intelligenz, Clara stirbt dennoch und bittet ihn mit ihren letzten Worten erneut, sie nicht zu vergessen. Auf ihrem Grabstein liest er dann ihren vollständigen Namen und weiß nun, dass er ihr bereits im Dalek-Asylum begegnet ist. Er macht sich auf die Suche nach ihr, da er davon überzeugt ist, dass irgendetwas "Unmögliches" im Gange sei. Im Jahr 2013 ist es die "wirkliche" Clara, die der Doctor endlich findet. Sie arbeitet als Kindermädchen der Familie Maitland in London. Als sie eines Tages Probleme hat, ins Internet zu kommen, ruft sie bei einer Service-Nummer an, die ihr eine Frau in einem Fachgeschäft gab. Mit dieser Nummer landet sie bei der TARDIS, die sich gerade im Jahre 1207 befindet, wohin der Doctor sich auf seiner verzweifelten Suche nach Clara zurückgezogen hat. Voller Freude taucht er sofort bei Clara auf, die ihn jedoch nicht erkennt, da sie ihm zuletzt als kleines Mädchen begegnet ist. Gemeinsam kämpfen sie gegen die Große Intelligenz, die das Internet nutzt, um das Bewusstsein von Millionen von Menschen aufzusaugen. Als sie dies verhindert haben, bittet der Doctor Clara, ihn zu begleiten, worauf sie sich einlässt (The Bells of Saint John). Gemeinsame Abenteuer thumb|200px|Der Doctor zeigt Clara Unglaubliches Als erstes Ziel wählt der Doctor die Ringe von Akhaten, wo Clara die kindliche Königin der Jahre kennenlernt. Sie macht dem verängstigten Mädchen Mut, sich seiner Verantwortung zu stellen, um dann entsetzt festzustellen, dass das Mädchen geopfert werden soll. Gemeinsam mit dem Doctor rettet sie das Kind sowie alle Bewohner der sieben Welten von Akathan (The Rings of Akhaten). thumb|200px|left|Begegnungen mit gruseligen Aliens gehören dazu Ihr nächstes Ziel ist die Antarktis im Jahr 1983. Sie landen in einem sowjetischen U-Boot und sehen sich mit einem legendären Krieger der Marsianer konfrontiert. Sie müssen verhindern, dass die an Bord des U-Boots befindlichen Atomraketen gezündet werden (Cold War). 1974 begegnen Clara und der Doctor dann in einem Geisterhaus dem Medium Emma Grayling und finden heraus, dass der im Haus umherwandelnde Geist eine verschollene Zeitreisende ist (Hide). thumb|200px|Clara im Zeitstrom des Doctors In der Episode The Name of the Doctor löst sich das Rätsel um Claras Anwesenheit in verschiedenen Zeiten. Auf dem Planeten Trenzalore folgt Clara der Großen Intelligenz in den Zeitstrom des Doctors, um diese daran zu hindern den Doctor zu allen Zeiten zu töten und damit den Lauf der Geschichte zu ändern. Dabei wird sie von den Zeitwinden in Millionen Stücke zerrissen, die zu verschiedenen Zeiten leben. Diese Leben, in Raum und Zeit verteilt, wachen über den Doctor und beschützen ihn vor der Großen Intelligenz und anderen Gefahren, auch wenn sie selbst dabei sterben. Dem Doctor gelingt es dennoch, die "echte" Clara in seinem Zeitstrom ausfindig zu machen. Dort entdeckt sie dann, dass tief im Innern des Zeitstroms eine weitere, bisher unbekannte Inkarnation des Doctors existiert, doch sie ist zu geschwächt, um dieser Tatsache weiter auf den Grund zu gehen. Der Doctor bringt sie nach Hause, wo sie ihr alltägliches Leben weiterlebt und ab und an mit dem Doctor auf Reisen geht. In der folgenden Zeit studiert sie und wird Lehrerin. 2015 arbeitet Clara als Englisch-Lehrerin an der Coal Hill School, wo sie erneut vom Elften Doctors zu einem Abenteuer eingeladen wird. Dabei begegnet sie dem Zehnten sowie dem lange geheim gehaltenen Kriegs-Doctor, der eine schwere Entscheidung treffen muss (The Day of the Doctor). Zum Weihnachtsfest 2015 begibt sie sich erneut auf Reisen mit dem Doctor, der sie erneut nach Trenzalore bringt. Dort stirbt der Doctor nach vielen hundert Jahren, in denen er ein kleines Dorf vor der Vernichtung beschützt hat. Clara wird Zeugin der Regeneration zum Zwölften Doctor. Clara und der Zwölfte Doctor Clara hat zu Beginn große Zweifel am Zwölften Doctor und ist unsicher, ob er die gleiche Person ist, die sie kennengelernt hat. Durch sein anderes Verhalten, das ältere Aussehen und seine Art weiß Clara nicht, ob sie noch weiter mit ihm reisen möchte. Gerade in dem Moment, in dem sie die Entscheidung fällen möchte zu gehen, wird sie vom Elften Doctor angerufen, der sie bittet bei ihm zu bleiben und seinem Nachfolger zu helfen. Durch diesen Anruf wird ihr klar, dass der Zwölfte Doctor ihre Unterstützung braucht, weshalb sie weiter mit ihm reist. Clara hat anfangs mit seiner sehr ruppigen Art ihre Probleme. Dennoch lässt sie sich immer wieder von ihm mit der TARDIS abholen, um gemeinsam zu reisen, während sie zwischendurch ihren Alltag in London lebt. Sie arbeitet weiter als Lehrerin an der Coal Hill School, wo sie den Mathelehrer Danny Pink kennen lernt. Die beiden verlieben sich ineinander, wodurch es für Clara zunehmend schwerer wird, ihre Abenteuer mit dem Doctor und ihren Alltag unter einen Hut zu bringen. In der Episode The Caretaker kommt es schließlich zur Begegnung zwischen dem Doctor und Danny, der nun endlich erfährt, was seine Freundin in ihrer "Freizeit" so treibt. Die beiden halten erstmal nicht sehr viel voneinander, dennoch ist es für Danny in Ordnung, dass Clara weiter mit ihm reist. Sie hat einen großen Einfluss auf den Zwölften Doctor und bringt einige anfangs nicht (mehr) sichtbare Charakterzüge zum Vorschein, außerdem beeinflusst sie sein Denken meist entscheidend und bringt ihn manchmal sogar dazu auf eine Art und Weise zu handeln, die ihm selbst widerstrebt. Zwischen ihnen bildet sich eine enge Freundschaft, die schließlich darin gipfelt, dass der Doctor sie mit Hilfe einer Extraktion am Ende ihres Lebens rettet und, eingefroren in der Zeit, nach Gallifrey bringt. Dort stiehlt er, mit ihrer Hilfe, eine TARDIS und fliegt mit ihr bis zum Ende des Universums, in der Hoffnung sie so aus ihrem Status befreien zu können. Dies misslingt und nachfolgend kommt es zu einer Pattsituation, bei sich Clara durch ein Gerät aus dem Gedächtnis des Doctors löscht. Clara trifft den Zwölften Doctor, der sich nur noch bruchstückhaft an einen Namen und einige wenige Dinge erinnern kann, ein letztes Mal in ihrer getarnten TARDIS und spricht mit ihm über das, was er auf Gallifrey erlebt hat. Nach dem er fertig ist und über das Diner sinniert, welches ihm seltsam vertraut ist, schlüpft sie, ohne das er das merkt, in den Kontrollraum und fliegt mit ihrer, immer noch als Diner getarnten, TARDIS los. (Hell Bent) Chronologie der Begegnungen thumb|210px|Clara unter dem Bett des kleinen Doctors thumb|210px|Clara gibt dem Ersten Doctor einen Rat Die chronologisch erste bekannte Begegnung zwischen Clara und dem Doctor findet statt, als dieser noch ein kleiner Junge ist. Das Treffen kommt jedoch nicht durch den Sprung in den Zeitstrom zustande, sondern durch eine Zeitreise: In der Episode Listen landet Clara in einer kleinen Hütte auf dem Planeten Gallifrey, wo ein Junge sich vor der Aufnahme in die Akademie der Time Lords fürchtet. Sie befindet sich unter seinem Bett, wo er sie nicht sehen kann. Sie berührt seine Füße und macht ihm Mut. Die erste bekannte Begegnung nach dem Sprung in den Zeitstrom findet ebenfalls auf Gallifrey statt, als der Erste Doctor und seine Enkelin Susan fliehen wollen und zu diesem Zweck eine TARDIS stehlen. Clara ist es, die ihm rät, eine schrottreife Typ 40 TARDIS zu stehlen, diese sei zwar nicht das neueste Modell, mit ihr würde das Reisen aufgrund eines defekten Navigationssystems allerdings mehr Spaß machen. Welchen Namen sie in diesem Leben trägt und welche Position sie auf Gallifrey inne hat, bleibt offen (The Name of the Doctor, The Beginning). Auch über die folgenden Treffen mit dem Doctor ist nur wenig bekannt: *Eine Version von Clara gehört zu dem Stamm früher Menschen, auf die der Erste Doctor in An Unearthly Child trifft (Blood and Ice). *Ein Clara-Splitter gehört zur Besatzung der Arche in der Episode The Ark und trifft dort vermutlich erneut auf den Ersten Doctor, ohne dass dieser sie bemerkt (Blood and Ice). *Sie trifft in einem Palmen-Hain auf den an ihr vorbei rennenden Zweiten Doctor. *Außerdem lebt ein Clara-Splitter als Atlanterin im vom Zweiten Doctor besuchten Atlantis (Blood and Ice). *Der Dritte Doctor fährt mit Bessie an ihr vorbei und sieht sie im Rückspiegel (vermutlich spielt die Szene in der Todeszone auf Gallifrey in The Five Doctors). *Den Vierten Doctor trifft sie, als dieser sich in der Episode The Invasion of Time auf Gallifrey aufhält. Er läuft jedoch an ihr vorbei, ohne sie wahrzunehmen. *Ein weiterer Clara-Splitter lebt als Morestranerin und hält sich auf Zeta Minor auf, als der Vierte Doctor in Planet of Evil dort weilt (Blood and Ice). *Dem Fünften Doctor versucht sie zu helfen, als dieser in der Episode Arc of Infinity in der Matrix gegen Omega kämpft. *Sie hält sich in der TARDIS auf, als der Sechste Doctor an ihr vorbei läuft - auch er nimmt sie nicht wahr. *Um das Jahr 2.000.000 hält sich eine Clara in Iceworld auf und wird Zeugin, wie der Siebte Doctor mit seinem Schirm versucht, die Eisklippen zu bezwingen. *Außerdem gehört ein Clara-Splitter zur Fröhlichkeitspolizei, auf die der Siebte Doctor und Ace auf dem Planeten Terra Alpha stoßen (Blood and Ice). *Der Achte Doctor läuft in jenem Palmen-Hain an ihr vorbei, in dem sie auch schon den Zweiten Doctor traf. *Den Zehnten Doctor beobachtet sie in der Bibliothek. *Dann kommt es zu den Treffen mit dem Elften Doctor: Einerseits als Oswin Oswald im Dalek-Asylum, andererseits als Clara Oswin Oswald im viktorianischen London. *Auch der Zwölfte Doctor trifft eine der zersplitterten Claras: im Jahr 2048 besucht Oswin Clarence, kurz Winnie Clarence, die Snowcap University - erstmals trifft die "richtige" Clara auf eines ihrer anderen Leben (Blood and Ice). 261 Clara auf Gallifrey.jpg|Clara auf Gallifrey Clara an unearthly child.jpg|Clara in der Urzeit Clara the ark.jpg|Clara auf der Arche 261 clara doctor 2.jpg|Clara und der 2. Doctor Clara underwater menace.jpg|Clara in Atlantis 261 clara doctor 3.jpg|Clara im Rückspiegel von Bessie Clara planet of evil.jpg|Clara als Morestranerin 261 clara doctor 4.jpg|Clara abermals auf Gallifrey 261 clara doctor 5.jpg|Clara in der Matrix 261 clara doctor 6.jpg|Clara und der 6. Doctor Clara happiness patrol.jpg|Clara als Fröhlichkeitspolizistin 261 clara auf Iceworld.jpg|Clara auf Iceworld 261 clara in der Bibliothek.jpg|Clara in der Bibliothek Anmerkungen *Das Datum von Claras Geburtstag (23. November) entspricht dem Erstausstrahlungsdatum der ersten Doctor Who-Episode An Unearthly Child. *Clara ist nicht die einzige Begleiterin des Doctors, die in mehreren Versionen existiert. Durch einen Eingriff der Time Lords wurden mehrere Versionen von Peri Brown erschaffen, die ganz unterschiedliche Leben lebten (Peri and the Piscon Paradox). en:Clara Oswaldes:Clara Oswald Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des 11. Doctors Kategorie:Begleiter des 12. Doctors Kategorie:Menschen (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Menschen (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Lehrer Kategorie:Coal Hill Lehrer Kategorie:Raum-Zeit-Anomalien Kategorie:Opfer einer Gedächtnislöschung Kategorie:Opfer der Zygonen